No Time Anymore
by Drago Kimera
Summary: A short prelude story setting up a second story i'll be writing later on this year. This story is rated mature for minor explicit sexual images and violence.
1. The New Espada!

The Legal Stuff:

The following story is set within the Bleach universe. Bleach is the ownership of all outstanding companies and Tite Kubo. I do not possess any form of ownership over the Bleach franchise. I do not make any monetary gain off of Bleach in anyway.

A Brief Note:

Accepting character applications, want to see your character just send me a message. Feedback and reviews loved. Though this is labeled as Chapter 1, it is more of a prologue so that I start my project. If only there was a prologue option, oh well.

Chapter 1 -

The gigantic rock faces of the barren desert scape, Hueco Mundo. Standing amongst the large stone structures was a single being, beyond seven foot tall. A swish of his white gloved hand and a square of blackness appeared before him. Stretching more and more until the dimension was successfully torn in twain, the human world appeared. Slowly a leg raised, stepping through the black nothingness towards the street before him. The soft padder of soles against the concrete, the sudden whisping wind of the vanishing portal. Crimson eyes scampered across the streets beyond him. The soft flickering of a street lamp suddenly came into view, a second being standing beneath. Merely half the height of the original man, this one was clearly female. Her body was clad in a white robe with mixed black thrown in at small points. A hole was in place in the middle of her sternum, just barely hidden behind the low cut jacket. Suddenly, she spoke.

"Dragomir, it is a surprise to see you here. Did you suddenly decide that the human world was fit for your interaction?" She stepped closer, brushing her hand softly along the underside of his chin. His hand promptly reached for her wrist, pulling it sternly away from his face.

"Someone has to come and drag you back to Hueco Mundo. I don't care much for the fact you always run off without permission, keep doing it I may be forced to remove those legs of yours". Said Dragomir, his voice growing cold.

The female promptly sighed, turning herself around and approaching the flashing street light. "Oh come on Drago-kun, if we are stuck up in Los Noches then we'll never get to have any fun". She turned once more, noticing that the look on his face hadn't changed. A look set in stone. With another sigh, she frowned. "Fine, you always ruin my fun. But I bet--" Her head ripped around, staring desperately at the distance. The appearence of a Hell Butterfly signaled an end to their conversation. Immediately the black stretching portal Gargantua appeared once more, sucking the female through into nothingness. Two soft clops sounded on the street, from the darkness the gleam of a Zanpaku-to could be noticed. Another male's voice this time.

"An Arrancar.. there were no reports of Arrancar being here--" The sudden crackle, a gasp for breath. Blood trickled down the black haori worn by the God of Death. The male Arrancar stepped within the spotlight of yet another street lamp. His crimson red hair swaying softly in the wind. The spiked clasp of a Hollow mask circling his right eye, stretching over his right ear with an abrupt finish, a broken horn on the back of his head. Opening his eyes once more, the Shinigami was dropped onto the ground below. A gloved hand reaching up to brush his hair back, passing over a crooked blood stained one over his left eye. The first Espada. A swift kick to the Shinigami's ribs before Dragomir turned about. "That's because you weren't supposed to know that we were here". The swishing wind of Gargantua signaled the opening of the dimension ripping portal. Another step and the Espada was gone. The only trace of his existence there was the bleeding Shinigami dead on the street. He'd gotten what he'd earned. It was very rude to interupt someone's conversation.

Chapter 1 - End


	2. Assault on the Seiretei, Take Action!

The Legal Stuff:

The following story is set within the Bleach universe. Bleach is the ownership of all outstanding companies and Tite Kubo. I do not possess any form of ownership over the Bleach franchise. I do not make any monetary gain off of Bleach in anyway.

Chapter 2 - Assault on the Seireitei, Take Action!

The sun was beautiful in the first district of the Rukongai. Several children scampered about with a ball they had found, kicking it back and forth to keep entertained on this brisk Summer's day. The children dart by a side street, from said street a figure appeared. Stepping onto the main street, this Shinigami's hand reached up to brush his forehead. "Ooh, what a warm day. I feel sorry for those poor bastards in the task force, they must be sweating this heat". Though a chuckle came next. "Glad it ain't me".

This said Shinigami was Kiso Marga, a non-seated officer from Squad Eight. His outfit was as any other Shinigami: black robe, white belt, sandals, and he'd never let you forget it. His ego led him to believe such a bland outfit was unbefitting of his beauty, and especially his skills. With his talents he should have been a Captain by now! It was a flawed system that had caused all of this, just because he couldn't access his Bankai he wasn't permitted to obtain the rank of Captain. Sure, he could have killed them, but that would mean actually fighting them. Those barbarians, why should he have to exert himself to prove that he was better!

Of course, this was just one of Kiso's normal tantrums. Though he was assured today was going to be different. Instead of moping about, he would go to old man Yammamoto and discuss his displeasure with his current rank. A talk that would normally be dismissed as unimportant and he'd be thrown out on his butt, but the General would be forced to listen today. Kiso wouldn't allow anything else!

Forcing himself down the street facing the Seireitei, Kiso stood before the North entrance. "Aw'cmon, open up. I ain't got all day to wait for the stupid gate keepers to make way". Slowly the door began to open without any contact, the system was working for once. The towering gate rose high enough to allow passage. The tranquil nature of the Rukongai only moments before was gone in a heartbeat, that Cero blast had destroyed at least twelve buildings.

...

The gate slammed shut immediately, though it seemed pointless. A dozen buildings on the opposite side of the gate had just been destroyed in a sudden attack, what more could be achieved aside from breaking straight through? Children were screaming in horror, adults yelled and fought there way into the so called safety that was the shanties of the Rukongai. Kiso immediately turned, having been frozen by the immense Spiritual Pressure which had been felt only moments before. Freed from the Cero's destructive force, he turned and faced the direction the Cero blast had come from. His feet couldn't carry him fast enough. Brushing pasts crazed citizens who were still fighting for safety. Leaping over wounded and dead who had been killed by the sheer excess energy the blast had created as it passed through.

But it just wasn't enough, there was nothing to be found. Kiso arrived as the location the Spiritual Pressure had come from, there was nothing now. The surrounding houses of this block were completely annihilated, likely from the force of the pressure caused by the creation of the Cero. It was utter shellshock, if any life had been here before it didn't exist any longer. His mouth was gaped in awe of the horror, his hand trembling as it reached for his Zanpaku-to's hilt. "What.. could have caused this...?" There came no answer, the attacker was long gone. Their mark had been left, the Soul Society had gotten this message.

...

"Captain Komamura, was it discussed at the meeting today?" The voice came from a familiar Lieutenant, Tetsuzaemon Iba. The flat topped, glasses wearing Lieutenant of Squad Seven. He was currently sitting knees down on a mat within the room of the Captain of Squad 7, Komamura himself.

"Yes Iba, the attack was dicussed". The Captain turned, revealing his wolfish features. Captain Sajin Komamura was an oddity within the Soul Society, unlike any other. His features were that of an animal, a wolf in particular. As if that wasn't enough, he was remarkably tall. "It has been decided that our division is responsible for setting up a defensive perimiter around the Seireitei wall. See to it that higher ranked seated officers are permitted to lead the guard defenses. I will not allow our squad to disgrace itself by allowing another attack". A growl escaped from the anthro canine, staring hard at his Lieutenant's bowed head. "Even more so, I will surely not allow the peace of this place to be destroyed!"

Iba bowed even lower, nearly smashing his forehead into the floor in the process. "Yes Captain Komamura, of course. I will follow your mission details to the letter, should I fail please allow me to kill myself as punishment for disobeying you!" Without another word Iba rose, barreling out of the room at his fastest possible speed. It was a short run throughout squad seven headquarters, especially if you knew your way around. Approaching the first room of seated officers, the door was slammed open, Iba taking up position and yelling with full force.

"All right Squad Seven, we have been given detailed orders to become the forward defense unit to the Seireitei. The orders from Captain Komamura are to from groups of no less then twenty with a seated officer in charge of the group and its originization. This is to be issued immediately", nearly a second passed before he stomped forward yelling once more. "What are you waiting for you lazy dogs, get your asses in gear!

"Yes sir, Iba-san!" Was the unified voice response from several of the seated officers. Brushing past the Lieutenant, each of them made their way to the mass of barracks of Squad 7. Nearly two hours later a patrol was finished, the groups had finally formed several stations even spaces around the outer wall of the Seireitei. One such station suddenly came to attention, saluting an approaching officer. This Shinigami was a female, her outfit drastically modified from what you'd normally see. The sleeves were cut off, a flap tied to her left arm reaching just to her wrist. Her shorts were cut short as well, barely covering the top of her thigh. This was made up by her massive socks, reaching up to the mid portion of her thigh, it left an attractive amount of skin. As if to further cover her legs, a second flap was included over her left leg, reaching down to the middle of her shin. Around her waist was a wrapped red sash, the color of which matched her hair and even her eyes. Said hair was kept free and hanging with its length reaching her neck, her eyes darted swiftly from one soldier to another. Lastly was her Zanpaku-to. A plain katana without any alterations to length of width. The hilt guard was a stylized flame, from which a red tassle hung short. Even the hilt wrappings were red, this girl had a thing for the color of blood.

"All right, this position at the South gate is under my control. I am Helzor Lyken, Seat Seven of Squad Seven, but i'm sure you know me. If anyone decides to make any problems they're going to have to answer to me. Just so you know, I-do-not-play-nice". The last few words were pronounced especially strict, a message to any non-believers. Of which there were at least one, because he now spoke. "I'm sure you don't!" The result was a small chuckle from several of the members, falling into an open laughter. Not a wise move.

Immediately the troublemaker was signaled out by Helzor, tugging his collar and tossing him down. "What did you say?" What next would likely scar him for life. Her sheath had been lifted, and he was now being massively whipped by his senior officer. His back, his head, his ass. It was quite a rough beating. "Do it again, i'll cut off a limb for every word I didn't like!" The squad member scuttled back, not another word being said.

"I don't care who comes to this gate. If its a Menos Grande to an Arrancer determied to kill us all. Nothing will break through this gate". Turning to face the sky above, she raised a balled fist, screaming at the top of her lungs. "You hear that you stupid Arrancar, come near this gate and you're dead meat!" One thing was for sure, she held presence.

...

The bleach white landscape of Hueco Mundo was once again the host of several members of the Espada, eight at this gathering. Their silhouettes all that were visible from the darkness of this chamber in Los Noches. From the corner one spoke, his spikey blue hair hardly visible. "So what are we supposed to do? No plan, no course of action. What're we supposed to do to entertain ourselves?"

From the opposite side of the room a female's voice spoke. She was rather short, the only thing visible was her Hollow mask. A snowflake like chunk left in the left side of her hair. "Shut up Grimmjow, i'm sure our leader has a plan. He'd never betray us. Though i'm curious as to where Halibel has run off too, its not often that bitch misses a meeting".

From the middle of the room came yet another voice, a dark aged voice speaking down towards the rest. "Shut up you two, I will not listen to your dribble. The leader has not said anything and has not joined the meeting. All we can assume is that for now we continue no serious action against the Soul Society. If any of you go to the human world, it is on your own. If you die, we won't be there to save you". Slowly an old face appeared from the darkness, a beard of a Hollow mask being all that was left on his face. "That's all, dismissed".

Chapter 2 - End.


	3. Love, A Plan, the Espada enter!

Legal Note:

Same as always. I do not own any characters of Bleach. Any original characters depicted thus far are of my own creation. Special thanks to Raven for submitting three of his characters. Those said characters are the property of Raven, any questioning and dicussions of said characters should be taken up with him.

Warning: This chapter contains some explicit material that may be offensive to some. If you are offended by any sexual material that may be depicted here in, do not read and please click the x off of this page now. You have been warned.

Chapter 3 - Love, A Plan, the Espada enter!

The mirror reflected the Espada completely, she was admiring her own look. The Seventh Espada, Kessa. A brush ran through her hair, careful not to snag on the remnatns of her Hollow Mask, the small snowflake left on the left side of her head. Setting the brush down, her hands began to stretch her face in several comical directions. Stretching her eyes open, she stared deeply into the soft blue hues that returned the look. Kessa had always believed she was rather attractive, though who she'd hoped would notice seemed to fail so. Stepping back and adjusting her Espada uniform. The neck ridden midriff which attempted to cover as much of her cleavage as it could manage while showing the hollow hole straight through her stomach. Shoving the blue sheathed tanto into the front of her waist sash she turned her back to the mirror. Fluffing the white dress which hugged her legs she believed herself presentable for that who would be seeing her. The smile on her face could have brightened the darkest of days, until a strange noise sounded throughout the hallways. Was it grunting? The sounds were so obscene to her ears, but who could be making them?

Curious as always, Kessa stepped into the hall. Her eyes scanned from the left to the right, treading softly down the white hallway towards the source of the sounds. Clearing the hallway, she came to a door, a door she was quite familiar with. "Dragomir's throne room...?" Her hand reached forward, slightly pushing the door open. The sounds coming to her ears quite suddenly. Though it was the sight that made her weak in the knees.

It was clear as day the unjustice that was going on. Perched on his throne as he most always was, sat Dragomir. His left hand raised to prop his head up, he stared quite calmly forward at Kessa; this was not the distraction Kessa spoke of. Kneeling at his mercy was a dark skinned Espada, her head softly levelling itself on and off of his crotch. The source of the noises, and the reason for her anger. Kessa approached quickly, stopping only when Drago rose a hand for her cease and desist. His hand reached beneath that of the chin of the female before him, lifting her head off of his member. Realizing now was not the time, the Arrancar replaced her jacket over the lower most portion of her face, standing herself up and stepping around the throne as to watch the person who had interupted her sucking.

Kessa remained appaled, refusing to let herself become upset. "You bitch.. how could you have done this?" Halibel however, remained unconvinced. "I haven't done anything but what I wished to do". This enfuriated Kessa even more. "You should have known better then to have touch my man--" Drago stood now, stepping forward infront of Kessa, he overshadowed here completely.

"Now Kessa, what ever led you to believe that I was your man? I am no man for one, I am a Hollow as we all are. As for two, you do not own me. Quite the opposite, you obey me". His hand slipped forward underneath her chin, sliding upwards along her cheek. "Halibel and myself have been doing this for some time, it is unfortunate that you were forced to find out this way. I understand that this may be heartbreaking, but it is the truth. You will take it as you are expected too, in stride". His hand removed and he took his place on the throne once more, leaning onto his hand. "Now why did you come here?"

Within the shock of the moment, Kessa lowered her head. It was not tears that wish to come, but a statement that she could muster to usher his feelings onto her. There was no use, it would just be mere words. Surrundering on this subject, she raised her head. There was a soft choke in her voice, but the words managed out. "The Gotei Thirteen has responded as you said my lord, a squad has now been issued to defend the four gates. Entry into the Seireitei will now be a much more taxing accomplishment due to the resistence we would have to face. Patrols are constant, an army would be too large. There is nothing that can be done".

Dragomir watched patiently, removing his hand he leaned back in the chair. A leg was lifted into a leverage position on the other. "Then this is when we will strike. The fools of the Soul Society believe that we are only as capable as our previous orginization. This will be their utter undoing. We now meet in the meeting room, begone Kessa".

Slowly the heartbroken Espada turned. Standing tall and taking a deep breath, she forced herself to walk from the room. With what little pride she had left, she would not allow herself to cry, not infront of him. In the meantime, Dragomir turned to Halibel. "I am sorry that we had to be interupted, but we will continue it at a later time, albeit in a much more secluded place". Drago stood from his throne, sliding his hand underneath Halibel's chin. Leaning himself over, his lips were pressed to hers however brieftly and softly. Letting her head go he brushed along the small of her back to move forward. "We have a meeting to complete, let us get it over with".

...

The Arrancer meeting room had not changed from the last time they were all present. Save this time the room was stuffed with each of the Espada. Notably there were two chairs missing, both the tenth and the sixth were missing. Circling the room, each of the Espada came clearly into view. Sitting within the third rank seat was an elderly looking man. The remnants of his hollow mask stretched from the upper portion of each of side of his cranium to the air infront of his chest, the effect resembling a very elderly man's beard. Aside from this, the man was bald, no hair to speak of.

Next to this man in the forth seat was that of a dark purple haired Espada. The remnants of his Hollow mask was a small white mask covering his white eye, finishing with a hanging portion over his right cheek. His elbows were propped on the table, seemingly bored with the conversation before it had even began.

The seat next to him was a familiar face, his light blue hair spiking straight into the air. The mouth like appearence of the remaining hollow mask on his right cheek. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, the fifth seat of Espada. Sometime after Aizen was overthrown, a rigirious and thourough training process had been instituted on all the previous Espada who now remained with the group, all two of them. The result of which had left this particular Espada with nearly the twice the power of before, though it still only justified him as the fifth seat.

The next seat was empty, that position was currently unoccupied. However, the seventh seat was filled with yet another familiar face. Kessa sat there contently, staring with a glare at anyone at the table. This was not from her previous experience though, it was the normal demeanor she wore when not in Dragomir's presence. Some found it hard to take women seriously, Kessa refused to be one of those who was taken lightly.

Moving on still, the seat next to her was taken by an Espada donning a straw hat. Though just barely visible, white hair could be made out from underneath the hat. Adding to this somewhat staggering plain human appearence was the difficulty of noticing his hollow mask. There was a mere fragment of it remaning over his left eye.

In the last filled seat was a remarkably short little girl. Her bright yellow hair stretching far down between her legs. One might even say it was longer then she was tall, which wasn't say much. This Espada was a tiny three foot six, a mere shadow of a person compared to the rest of the Espada. Her Hollow mask consisted of several flower pedals strewn randomly across her forehead.

As Drago took his seat within the first chair, he scanned the room. Everyone was accounted for, Halibel had taken her seat in the second chair as his eyes came to her spot. Nodding to confirm, Drago looked forward to the center of the room, a smile on his face. "The Soul Society has taken the bait my fellow Arrancar, they've no clue that what they have done was already accounted for. While you have not yet heard this plan of mine, it will be relatively simple should everything go correctly".

The table before them suddenly glimmered, the outside of the Seireitei now visible in the reflection. Drago leaned back and stared at it. "Groups of Shinigami have been placed at the four gates of the Seireitei. Adding on that are extra groups positioned at several intervals along the walls to ensure no stealth entries are remotely possible. As if to add onto this, patrols constantly monitor the outer districts of the Rukongai. Should too many Arrancar exit at one time, the entire Gotei 13 would be announced to our arrival within ten minutes". None of this seemed to bother him, as the smile remained on his face.

"So here is the plan. With eight of us, we will storm the Seireitei quite simply". Waving his hand through the air, a second image appeared on the table. It showed the Southern most Gate of the Seireitei. "This gate is protected as all the others are, but there is a difference. The group is led apparently only led by a seated officer instead of a high ranking Shinigami. If traditional Shinigami has taught us anything, it is that a seated officer is in no position to stop even one Arrancar. Regardless of how many Shinigami they have under their control".

A second wave of his hand, the picture on the table zoomed in on the squad. Several of the members were asleep, others were leaning on their swords barely conscious. A Shinigami female stood at their head, attempting to stay fully alert to anything that made its presence known. A sudden smack on the table caused the picture to vanish, Drago leaned forward on his elbows. "Now, let me discuss my plan with you".

...

"Get up you lazy maggots!" Shouted the female Shinigami to the rest of her squad. Startled by the noise, the men rose. Flailing sheaths and Zanpaku-to's alike into the air, or into fellow squadmates. "If an Arrancar were to attack, we'd all be dead and the Seireitei would be gone. Fall asleep again and i'll be sure that you're whipped to within an inch of your lives!" Finishing her tantrum, Helzor turned about. The sudden rush of Spiritual Pressure was overwhelming. Suffocating her as well as the rest of her squad. They fell to their knees, several grabbed their throats in attempts to get air. Helzor remained firm, leaning on her Zanpaku-to to keep herself level. Raising her head, she caught what had caused the distraction.

Standing in the middle of the first district's street was a white clad Arrancar. He height reached up to six foot four, his body was remarkably muscular for a Arrancar, nearly resembling Yammy's build from the former Espada. Slung over his shoulders was a great scythe, its sickle had to be at least four feet in length. Helzor coughed heavily trying to push herself to her feet, but it was to no avail. This being's Reiatsu was too great for these lower ranked Shinigami. Slowly the old man Arrancar stepped throughout the Shinigami squad, raising his Zanpaku-to, it was swung down. Several Shinigami were instantly dismembered, others were cut in half. A lucky few were merely grazed to a fatal wound, a bleeding death. Of them all, Helzor was the luckiest. The sheer force of the swing had knocked her several feet away from the group, bleeding profusely from the impact to her head. Another swing was delivered, finishing the second line of this so called guard off before approaching the gate.

Many knew of the Gatekeepers which were charged with lifting the gates of the walled Seireitei with brute force awarded to them by their massive size. As if to mimic this, the elderly Espada approached the gate. His hands solidly grasping the underside of the gate, his muscles bulged. Inch by inch the gate began to lift upwards into the air, the cue for the rest of the Espada. A large garganta portal opened from behind the elderly Arrancar. The ripping torrent of energy subsided long enough for Los Noches to come into view. Exiting through the portal first was Grimmjow, he immediately moved forward through the gate without any acknolwedgement to his companions. Following behind him was Kessa, she stopped for a moment to watch the massive Espada hold the gate up before turning back and watching the outer wall for any signs of incoming patrol. Finishing off the exits was none other then Halibel. Without a word her hands were stuffed underneath those massive breasts and she stepped through the gate.

Kessa grumbled and followed behind her. Lastly, the elderly man took several steps forwards, allowing the wall to fall heavily down behind him. It seems as if the guard wasn't enough, the Espada were here.

End of Chapter 3.


	4. A Sudden Demise, The Ominous Message!

Legal Note:

Do not own Bleach, yatta yatta. Bleach is under ownership of Tite Kubo. All original characters depicted thus far are my own. The exception for this is is Liam Kimura and Nevar Kanzaki, each of them are owned by CO Raven. Any questions or concerns with thus should be taken up with him.

Author's Note: For those who have been avidly reading this with interest, I emplore you to review this, or at least give me some feedback. As I continue to write, I like to know what other people would like to happen. It allows me to connect more and leave a better story for all of us. At that note, there's going to be a serious revelation in this character, as well as character death. As a spoiler, the next few chapters will feature several familiar Captain's deaths. As well as a plot twist not many may have seen coming.

Second Author's Note: I figured I would say this for all the people who bare with my crappy format. My computer is probably the most inept in the universe. The only program that seems to work how I want is plain old notepad, thus what I use. If I can find anything that works better, I will gladly such and revamp the previous chapters, but enough of my rambling. On to the Chapter.

Chapter 4 - A Sudden Demise, The Ominous Message!

A sudden gasp for breath, massive coughing. Helzor tried to stand herself up, but the blood loss was getting to her. The crimson liquid trailed down her cheeks softly, droplets trickled from her mouth. The migraine she was being submitted too was outrageous, whatever had hit her had hit her hard. Her eyes trailed over, widening in shock. She couldn't believe it, her mind was racing with questions. Unless her eyes were fooling her, she had just seen three Espada walk through the outer Seireitei wall which was being held up by yet another Espada. As if to confirm her fears, the Espada stepped forward dropping the gate. The immediate dust caked her face, Helzor went into another coughing frenzy.

Rubbing her eyes free of the dirt before removing the caked blood and mess off of her face, she began to muster her strength. "Must.. warn.. the Captains.." was hacked out, followed by another cough. She reached her feet, weakly standing there. Her fusions blurred, it was swiftly becoming more difficult to see. With a step forward, she fell to her knees. This was going nowhere fast.

Suddenly several Shinigami descended upon her, the nearmost kneeling towards her. His hands sliding along her back. With the aqua glow of healing kido coming into place, the healing process started to began. Without any further information, each of the other Shinigami vanished through the gate. As Helzor lay recovering, her eyes merely stared at where her squad lay dead. Her hand reached out, clawing at the ground in a desperation to move forward. The tears in her eyes only hurt her vision more. "I am sorry.. My captain", the last words before she spoke no more.

...

"Objective achieved, we now move to the inner workings. Kessa, Grimmjow. Head for the Captain's headquarters, you know which one". The grumpy old voice of Deridovely commanded the two of them, looking over to Halibel he stepped forward. She knew her orders and had already vanished into the streets. Deridovely himself slowly sat himself on the ground before the gate. Someone was to open it in desperate escape, the boring job was his.

Grimmjow watched Deridovely before snarling and turning about. "Old geezer thinks he can order me around, I know what the damn plan is". Kessa's hand swiftly approached the back of his head, yanking a tuft of his hair. "Shut it kitty pants, we got a job to do". Without question Kessa crackled and vanished, shredding towards the target she'd been designated. Thouroughly annoyed Grimmjow mouthed in mockery of Kessa before vanishing as well. The plan was going smoothly, for the time being.

...

Suddenly Halibel stopped, her hands folding delicately underneath those massive mounds. Her green eyes staring down the building which lay before her. On the other side of that wall was a very specific spiritual pressure, her target. A hand unfolded, the soft black glove being expanded as her hand opened. It was quite sudden, the mass of red energy which flowed through her fingers into her palm. The enlarging Cero ball reaching critical mass, hurling itself forward as a beam straight into the wall of the building. It was like a wet rock barreling through rice paper, the building came crumbling down suddenly. Screams of horror were heard from the other side, Shinigami were being trapped and killed.

Her hand was lowered, curious if the target had been killed so easily. The flapping of her robes signaled that no such thing had happened. Halibel's head turned, her hand stretching to the hilt of her short sword. With the drawing of the blade, she levelled it towards the moving spiritual pressure. As if on cue, she appeared. The black almost ninja like outfit of Squad 2 Captain, Soifon. Her Zanpaku-to was already drawn, she now had it tilted bluntly towards Halibel. One might express shock when seeing the enemy in your home base, such shock never calculated when the majority of your squad now lay dead under rubble.

"I don't know who the hell you are, or why the hell you just did that. But I can assure you, you're not going to be happy you did". Raising her Zanpaku-to up, "Sting all enemies to Death! Suzumebachi!" Her blade immediately shortened, the gold wrap sliding around her forearm. Appearing on her middle finger was a chinese dao.

Halibel stared blankly, letting her short sword lower somewhat. The tension was building significantly, each of their Reiatsu levels skyrocketing through pure release. Then it was cut as if a proverbial knife came thrusting down. A static crackle, that famous swoosh. Each of the ladies vanished instantly. Contact was made at least twice before Halibel reappeared. Her heard turned, searching for the white ninja before she felt the defining prick of a dao shoved inbetween her shoulder blades. Turning her head, she was now face to face with Soifon, the Captain had a smile on her face.

"That's one you bitch, one more and you'll pay for what you did to my squad". Her Shikai was recoiled back in preparence for the second strike. Halibel raised her blade to parry. The edge of the dao scratched the top of Halibel's Zanpaku-to, raising up and striking high off of her left shoulder. Using her free hand, Halibel snatched Soifon's wrist. The attempt was copied as Soifon latched onto Halibel's right. "I won't let you get away with this, I can't let you win. If not for me, if not for my squad, for Yourichi-kun!" Ripping her hand away, the blade struck forward again. Through her distraction, Soifon had not noticed the sudden Spiritual Pressure which had been caused by Halibel rapidly withdrawing her Reiatsu. The blade made full contact to her abdomen, though it made no penetration through the Hierro skin of Halibel. Again Halibel took a grip of Soifon's hand, her right hand lowering Soifon's opposite hand.

"You are not the only one who has a reason to succeed, my resolve was greater". Halibel ripped Soifon's arms to her sides, her body flipping back. Each of her legs wrapping solidly around Soifon's neck. Thrusting Soifon's left hand to the side, her right hand was shoved into the Squad leaders face. A silent scream. The hardening spiritual pressure releasing a constant stream of Bala point blank into Soifon's face. Each shot forcing her neck in wild directions, a crack coming as her neck shattered into pieces. Removing her legs from her neck, Halibel tore Suzembachi from Soifon's hand so that it may be tossed away harmlessly. Sheating her Zanpaku-to, the Espada grabbed onto the tuft of Soifon's uniform lifting her up. Amazingly enough the Squad 2 Captain still drew breath.

Halibel pulled Soifon close, pressing her jacket against her ear. Softly she whispered, informing Soifon of the information that she was designated to be given. That was all that was required of Soifon, her mission was completed. Raising up, Halibel looked down at the buildings below. In the process of the fight, they'd raised into the air a solid fifty feet. Turning her eyes away from the mess she had created, Soifon was released in freefall to the earth below. The ragged body of hers falling stilly before vanishing entirely, her spiritual pressure no more.

...

"Kitty pants, if you don't hurry up then you're going to be left behind", came the voice of Kessa. She now stood within the headqaurters of their next target. Sailing through the window after her was Grimmjow, thouroughly irritated at this insult this lower rank kept insisting on him. "Listen up woman, if you keep calling me that i'll--"

Kessa glared at him. "You'll what, kill me? You should know that if you'd do that, if the Captain didn't kill you then you wouldn't make it one step in Hueco Mundo without your head coming clean off. It was reason for Grimmjow to frown. Instead of retaliating, his head turned. While the two bickered, their presence had been detected. The both of them stared forward, their heads trailing back at the sheer size of the beast they were now staring at. His canine features appearing with a massive growl, his Zanpaku-to being removed and pointed at the two of them. "How did the two of you get past my squad patrol?"

Kessa leaned forward, her Espada outfit clinging to her frame. "Oh, those were your squad? I'm afraid that each of them got a little cut up. I don't think any of them made it, except maybe that ugly red headed girl!" The female Arrancar giggled, easily amused by her own jokes. Grimmjow was less then entertained. Ignoring her immaturity he stepped closer to Komamura. "You should consider yourself honored mutt, it isn't often we come after you Shinigami".

Komamura had heard enough, he rose his Zanpaku-to in a massive release of his spiritual pressure. "Roar, Tenken!" A blaze of energy shot up from the ground behind Komamura, the room and building was coming down around him by the sheer size of his Shikai. Without hesitation the blade swung, destroying even the rubble which came down around them. Each of the Espada were forced to leap to safety. The two of them scaling the next building over and arriving on the top of the building. Komamura appeared a moment later, his Reiatsu swirling about his frame. "Do not think that you will escape me, there is no justice too lineant on the two of you for the crime you committed. Your destiny is death". The wolf's sword rose again, the arm of his mighty giant appearing as well in unison. Swinging the blade down, the giant's arm ripped through the top of the building. Smoke immediately bellowed from the contact, and as such a scream was heard.

Falling out of the cloud was the smaller of the two Espada, Kessa. Sailing off the side before hitting the building immediately next to it. She laid still, her eyes closed. But this distraction could not pull away the other combatants. Sajin still stood, his Zanpaku-to poised to strike again. Grimmjow now stood undearneath the massive anthro, his Zanpaku-to stabbed deeply into the beast's chest. "I thought the Captain's of the Gotei 13 were supposed to be something special, you're nothing". The male Espada stepped back, swinging his blade to clear the blood off of it, but something was amiss. Turning his head back, he noticed the Captain had yet to fall.

Komamura still watched the Espada, his mouth shut with rage. "Do you think I will fall so easily, forsaken Hollow. You shall die". Sajin waved his blade, the Zanpaku-to arriving at the center before his chest. "Ban-Kai!" His voice roared, echoing against the surrounding buildings. The flow of his energy multiplying over and over again. The arm of the disembodded giant vanished, in its wake rose an equally massive being. The giant itself. A black armored knight easily the size of the skyscraper itself, hovering as a mirror being Komamura. Grimmjow's smile began to fall into a frown.

"Kukojo Tengen Myoo" said Komamura. "Now you horrible being, my Bankai will right this unjustice that you have wrought on the Soul Society. Die Arrancar!" Sajin rose his blade, stabbing it into the air above his head. Sliding it along his shoulder and before him. The massive black knight followed suite, its massive blade covering the top of the rooftop in a gigantic swing. Grimmjow was helpless to defend against it, his Zanpaku-to being brought forward. The blade hitting him solidly off the top of the building. The contact was brutal, it had sent him several feet clear through the air. Grimmjow had only since stopped when he came into contact with the next building, a heavy impression of himself now sitting in the wall.

"Argh you stupid mutt, I'm gonna make you pay for that". He gripped the hilt of his Zanpaku-to, knuckles whitening on the blade. "Grind Pantera". The effect instantaneous, his blade vanished. The entire whole of Grimmjow's body vanishing with the Resurreccion. In its place was a different variation of this Arrancar, his release in place. A white skin tight uniform in place of the old Espada robes which had been worn before. His hollow hole now clearly visible in the midsection above his stomach. The blue spikey hair had now descended deep beyond his waist. His mask fragments now sitting crown like on top of his head. Spikes had grown from the joints on his arms and legs, his transformation complete.

In only a hearbeat he had vanished, his frame reappearing before the Captain again. His hand shoving forward towards the injured Captain's midsection. Komamura brought his blade up, the massive giant pressing its own blade before the canine in defense. Even with the new release Grimmjow didn't have the power to break through the defense. Sajin pushed forward, the giant moving Grimmjow back. "A minor change in appearence or boost in power won't be enough to save you Arrancar, you will perish by my giant's hand!" It was while being forced back Grimmjow vanished again. Leaping from the rooftop they warred on to the giant which continued to foil his attacks, the Espada stood on the back of the giant's neck. An arm rose, energy began to stretch and claw from his fingertips. "If I can't kill you first, then i'll just take this giant out and move on to you next!" The Desgarron came down, cutting at the back of the giant's head. Regardless of the fact that Komamura couldn't feel the pain, he could tell the issue at hand now. So long as he was out of reach, there was nothing that could be done. The Arrancer clawed more and more, coming closer and closer to cleaving the giant's head off. The next move was desperate.

Grimmjow cleaved once more, he could see the impact he was making. The cackling laughter of his satisfaction rang out, his hand posed to strike again. "You fool, you couldn't beat me!" He was too distracted to notice the large blade which now pertruded through the giant's throat. Its massive size stabbing into Grimmjow, an effective skewer through the Espada's body. Blood sprayed heavily from his wound, more shooting from his throat. He floated helplessly on the Bankai's blade for the moment. The Bankai could no longer sustain itself, the giant vanished from thin air. Grimmjow fell helplessly onto the roof of the building, his eyes starring in pain at his opponent. Komamura kneeled on his knees, his Zanpaku-to driven through his own throat. A desparation attempt to defeat his opponent at the cost of his own life. "You.. mangy.. dog". Grimmjow coughed again, using what strength he could to bring his arm up to his mouth. As his elbow lined up with the dying Shinigami, several darts roared from them. The darts catching into Sajin and knocking him clear off the building. There was no detection that he existed anymore. He fell silently off the building, his body slowly fading from sight.

The Captain of Squad Seven was no more.

...

Grimmjow groaned in agony, his life was as close as it had ever been to death. His head fell back, seeing only the range of buildings which was before his head. Though for a moment, he thought he saw something else. A silhouette stood on the edge of this building. No, not standing, it was walking. The feminine figure stepped over him, turning to stare down at himself. It was Kessa.

"You stupid cat, how dare you get beat up by that canine. What would Dragomir say?"

Grimmjow grunted at her. "Shut up woman, I seem to recall you getting knocked out before the fight even started.

Kessa stepped on the wound on his chest, grinding his foot into the hole. "You aren't in the position to threaten me now are you? I suggest you change your attitude before I change it for you".

This was not pleasing to the male Arrancar. "I.. don't care what you have to say. Just get me the hell out of here. We have an escape to make".

Kessa grinned, an ear to ear smile. She leaned forward and ran a finger along Grimmjow's jawline. "Who said you were going anywhere?" Her hand removed, sliding along her waistline. Slowly she drew out a blue sheath hosting a tanto formed Zanpaku-to. She drew the blade, sliding it up to Grimmjow's hair. "With what you've said to me, Mr. might Espada", air quotes had been formed around the word mighty. "You're never coming back". With a clean cut, she slit right across his throat. Repeating the process over and over, cutting away at his neck until his head clearly fell free. It didn't take but a moment for him to vanish into nothingness.

Grimmjow roared in pain, struggling to move. It was no use. "You stupid.. bitch!" But he was gone, his life now cut short. One less Espada was in the ranks.

Kessa glanced back and forth, sheathing her Tanto and darting off the top of the building. Sailing off the side she smacked the building. Shooting forward, she could hear the converging Shinigami squads. Several members squaking at each other before taking off again. She rolled her eyes. "Ignorant Soul Reapers". Landing on the rooftop, she glanced down behind her. Present as he had been before, Deridovely sat patiently.

From the distance appeared another figure, Halibel. She leapt forward, sinking down and landing on the street before Deridovely. Her body rose, turning towards the gate. "Deridovely, exit strategy now".

Without question he rose, turning himself about and grabbing onto the bottom of the gate. A bulge of muscles and he began to lift, higher and higher it rose. Soon enough Kessa and Halibel and crossed underneath once more. Kessa checked beore waving Deridovely clear.

Crossing beneath and dropping the gate behind him, he looked up to the sky. His hands coming together, the black portal Garganta began to twirl before the lot of them. Shaking and twisting, cleairng bit by bit before revealing the desert of Hueco Mundo. The three crossed leaving the Soul Society behind, their job effectively done.

It was just that what they found when they returned to Hueco Mundo was an absolute shock. The entrance to Los Noches was in ruins, seemingly ripped free by someone's bare hands. On the ground outside the entrance were two Espada, Nevar and Liam. The forth and eight Espada respectively. Kessa rushed over, looking the both of them over in concern. "What the hell happened here?"

While each of them struggled to move, neither could muster any words to answer. Impatient for the two of them to give her an answer, she rushed into the palace. Crossing through hall after hall, she had to know what had happened. It wasn't until she arrived at the throne room did things start to make sense. The throne was no longer there, the room was bare. Markings were all over the walls, a mix of blood and energy blasts. Sitting quite neatly on the far wall was a message clearly inscribed by the blood of whomever had been killed here. For a moment it worried Kessa, was Dragomir who had been killed? The note revealed the truth.

"The sixth and tenth Espada are now vaniquished. The rebellion of the forth and eight Espada stopped in their tracks. With the remainder of you, I leave Los Noches. My goals are much higher then the conquering of the Soul Society. You will never come to realize the importance of the Shinigami. Nor will they ever realize the importance of the Hollows. There is more then both of them, a breed more important that either have realized. In time, you will see the truth".

At this point, Halibel and entered the room. She had read the message first. Though she understood the message clearly, it made little sense to Kessa.

"So Drago is... dead?" Kessa fell to her knees, her head looking back to Halibel.

She stood stern, approaching the far wall and scraping the blood off. Looking at it for a moment she flicked her fingers. "This is the blood of the vanquished Espada. Drago is gone, with Melony I presume. Our mission was only to keep us busy as our so called leader left to the human world. I never would have guessed that he, or her, were one of those".

...

The wind was soft and cold in the human realm, blowing through the mansion abaonded on the high hill outside of Karakura town. On the edge of the long winding path to the building was a red haired being. His outfit drastically changed to fit a hoodie and shirt. A necklace now draped around his neck and hanging down. His pants simple jeans, an almost human like look for him.

Being held in his arms was a small girl, she couldn't look more then eight. Her hair was blonde and remarkably long, stretching down to her feet. It now was hanging beneath her, several strands hanging down over her eyes. In her hands was a stuffed tiger, she clung to it dearly for life. At the moment her eyes were closed, she was sleeping. Unaware of the drastic change that had just taken place.

He stepped up the path, passing several fruit bearing trees as he made his way to the entrance. Pushing the door open with his foot, he took notice of the inside. For an abandoned home it was remarkably clean, no doubt because of work that had been put into doing so. The man carried the girl up the stairs, entering a room on the side of the hall. He set her down on the bed which was located there. For a moment her eyes fluttered open, a hand leaving the stuffed animal to grab the sheet. The man's hand pulled the sheets up to cover her, his free hand sliding over her hair.

She smiled drowzily up at him, her arms wrapping tightly around her tiger. "Where are we?"

He only placed a finger to her lips, his hand dragging softly through her hair again. "Don't worry my sweet, we're in the human world. We finally left".

She yawned slightly, her eyes closing. "We aren't in the Hollow place anymore? Why did we leave?"

He sat on the side of her bed watching her. "No, we aren't in that dreadful place anymore. You don't have to bear with the sounds of those Hollows or the feel of their greed for souls. We left for our own good".

Attempting to say something, another yawn stole her breath. She rolled over sound asleep once more, her tiger being smothered by her grip. And so Drago stood, another pet being ran across her forehead before he left the room. Staring back from the doorway he gently closed the door. Stepping down the hall and entering another room he flicked the light on. The bright light illuminating the bed in the center of the room. Across the room at the fall wall was a large sheathed Nodachi, at least a six foot blade. A balcony sat next to it, overlooking the large courtyard forest which seperated the mansion from the street. His feet carried him to the railing of his balcony, staring out to the human world. Dragomir was silent in his watch, his hands gripping the railing roughly. "Betrayal, those bastards. I never would have expected them to get the better of me. The fact that four of them had been planning to do it two different ways. They got what was coming to them".

He left the balcony and approached the bed, now evident in the doorway to the room was a massive man standing clear over Dragomir's height. His bulk almost too large to fit through the double doors. The voice was Deridovely's, but it was different. He'd shed the old age somehow, his voice resembling an older man not yet reaching sagely. "They know you've left, and I believe that have worked out your status as the new Vizard leader. It will take them some time to find us here. Melony will at least be safe".

Drago sat on his bed, running his hands through his hair. "That's good. Its time to move out of the spotlight Deridovely". His head trailed back, turning to look at him. "The rebellion is about to began, a rebellion which is not our place. The Shinigami likely see it coming and will fight in it regardless of their weakened state". He rubbed a hand against the cross on his chest. "The Quincys will not stand by anymore, they want their revenge".

Chapter 4 - End.

(As a note, this is the longest chapter i've written for any of my fanfictions to date. If I had to guess, the next few will get larger as well. I'll try to keep a max, I know what it's like to have to read ten thousand words in a single chapter. Some like it, I'm not a fan though.)


End file.
